Fairy Tales and Nightmares
by michelle rachel king 1992
Summary: A sequel to Edward scissorhands
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tales and nightmares.

Some say fairy tales are a thing of the past, a figment of a surreal imagination, maybe even a sign of madness.

I say fairy tales are possible and definitely real.

Others say nightmares are troubles playing on a sane persons mind. I say they too are real, however from another land than fairytales. A place a lot darker.

Oh the wonder of the thin line between fairy tales and nightmares.

After all they are similar in many ways, you can barely tell the difference, that is, until something terrible happens.

"Let's start with scissors." Kim Boggs glanced over the thick rim of the glasses that sat, perched lightly on the edge of her delicate nose, studying the young girl who curled into the thick blankets that surrounded her, flowing over her small form like multicoloured oceans, quietly listening to the flow of her grandmother's speech.

"Scissors?" Elizabeth Tanner echoed the elderly woman's voice, her wide brown eyes hovered over the thin silver hair that strayed from the tight band that held it into place.

"There are all kinds of scissors..." Kim continued her answer gently explaining herself. "Once there was even a man with scissor hands..."

"Hands? Scissors?" The child frowned interrupting the woman's sentence, bewildered by the images that played in the depths of her mind.

"No," The elderly woman copied her grand daughters' thoughtful expression lightly returning to her story. "Scissor hands." She paused, sparing a fleeting glance through the open window that allowed the cool night air to brush past the thin net curtains that danced in the faint breeze.

"See that old mansion? Up there on the hill?" The woman's wizened tone rang through the small room as she faded into her past, picturing the words as they flew through her lips.

Kim's eyes flickered mournfully to the sky that silently hung over the world, her soft hazel eyes drifted, observing the heavy snow flakes that fell from the natural blanket provided by the thick grey clouds, smothering the dark, haunted night sky.

The wispy droplets that fell floated to the damp pavements, settling on the thick white blanket that glistened in the scarce moonlight. "A long time ago there was an inventor. He made everything… He even made a man…" Elizabeth heard the soft intake of breath her grandmother took as her voice faded, falling into the distance. "He had a brain, even a heart..."

Elizabeth closed her weighted eyelids picturing the scenes that played across her tired mind, her thoughts followed the elderly woman's story, twisting into vivid images that magically fabricated, casting enchanted surroundings behind her closed lids.

The girl strolled through a brightly lit road, the street she ambled through was the place she had spent her whole life. Only it was different. It was years before she was even born.

Giant surreal creatures loomed over the slight girls figure, her curious eyes hovered over the tall silhouetted shapes, noting the mysterious beings they mimicked.

Dolphins dived across the gardens that lined the paved ground, stretching before her in oceans of green. Elizabeth swirled in the warm air that contrasted with the cold dark night she had left.

She narrowed her delicate eyes as the blazing sun glared down at her, leading the girl deeper into her grandmothers fairy tale.

Monstrous dinosaurs towered motionlessly over the girl watching over her weightless movements. Giant ballerinas froze mid twirl. "Stranger and stranger…" The girl mumbled passing a single statuesque bear that stood four times taller than herself.

The bewildered Elizabeth yawned softly, letting her confused eyes float to each obscure giant that stood stiffly in front of each individually coloured house, lining the narrow road, making the girl think of assorted sweets and the brightly coloured layers of the cake her gran would bake.

Elizabeth smiled lightly, running to a house she recognised. A small yet beautiful house stood out from the others that surrounded it, the girl skipped happily past the heroic figures that blankly ignored her until she reached the pale walls.

Although the road was different Elizabeth could still picture the house she stood in front of, she moved carefully across the pure green ocean of grass that tickled the soles of her bare feet, careful not to fall into the long strands that wavered around the legs of her trousers, wrapping around her ankles.

She moved towards a large window that took up most of the buildings front wall, allowing the brilliant sun beams access to leak through the thin glass, coating the interior in a smooth glow of liquid honey.

Elizabeth crouched in the thick carpet of grass levelling her curious eyes against the window, eagerly watching the family who lived inside.

A teenage girl sat, curled in large over sized chair, headphones had been placed lightly in her ears as she gracefully swung her foot to the rhythm only she could hear.

The girls hazel eyes where focused on the magnificent window unknowingly staring through the ghostly girl that watched her. She ran a slim, pale hand through the golden panes of hair that poured over her slender shoulders.

"Granny?" Elizabeth breathed rising to her full height, the honey tinged lighting playfully rolled over her young features, travelling to where the teenager sat in the familiar house.

The girl tapped on the fragile glass as she saw a single tear trace across the girls face making a crystallised path across her blushed cheek.

Elizabeth reluctantly turned her head away from the mournful girl, following her distant eyes to the darkened shaped they had fixed on.

The girl frowned, gently narrowing her warm brown eyes as they settled on the ancient structure that loomed in the distance over the colourful street.

Elizabeth's breathing shallowed as she walked away from the last piece of familiarity she knew. Her unsteady feet travelled back through the cushioned grass until they found their way to the hardened pavement.

"It's just a dream.." The girl nodded to herself looking up at the smothering blanket of clouds that angrily blocked the suns determined light.

"I'll wake up…" Elizabeth reassured herself, observing the haunting red glow the sky glimmered with as the fierce sun set fire to the thick grey layers.

The girl gasped as she looked back at the magical creatures that had gracefully watched her.

The glorious ballerina that had posed mid twirl had drooped to one side, leaning angrily as it attempted to balance on a single leg, beneath its frozen form laid the lone part that had been sliced from its beautiful form, abandoned in the thick strands of grass that waved frantically in the vicious wind that sweep around her.

The girls pace quickened as she wondered to the place the comforting bear had towered over her. Instead of greeting the tall figure she was confronted by the creature lying alone in the cruel oceans of unwelcoming grass that snatched across the pavement in un kept bunches, reaching for her fragile ankles.

"Gran?" The girl gasped as her stride turned in a forceful walk, quickening as she caught sight of the lone dinosaur that hid in sinister shadows, taunting her in the dull light.

Elizabeth ran past the angry dolphins that splashed through the horrific waves, she screamed as her foot caught on the snaking vines that crept towards her from the writhing grass, stumbling to the cool pavement.

"GRAN!" The girl yelled, managing to catch herself before making painful impact with the solid ground. She hesitated before daring herself to look up at the final statue that had fabricated through her thoughts.

Elizabeth unwillingly stepped away from the giant hand that sprung from a bed of dried, crumpled flowers.

"GRAN!" The girl repeated the pleading yell, her frantic wide eyes scoured the area in search for a place to flee the maddened world her mind had trapped her in.

Elizabeth shut her gentle eyes, tightly squeezing her eyelids, wishing to wake from the nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gran.." The girl breathed allowing her thickly lashed eye lids to flutter open, mimicking the actions of a butterflies wings before flight. Her hazel eyes grew weary of the fiery sun that hid behind the scorched clouds warning her of the harsh light they would be welcomed with. However the luminosity contradicted her thoughts, adjusting to a warm liquid honey glow that poured over her young features. Elizabeth squinted her bewildered gaze studying the room she laid in. A thick blanket had been wrapped around her slight figure protecting her from the harsh winter air that tinged the dark night. A small clock ticked by the passing seconds peacefully placed by her crumpled bedding.

Elizabeth rubbed her blurry eyes with a feeble hand, wiping away the last traces of her already distant dream, she lifted herself into a sitting position reading the time indicated by the fragile hands of the clock.

The girl sighed preparing herself for the lessons she had to sit before the end of the day, symbolizing the Christmas holidays. She stood from her bed walking rhythmically to the thin curtains that blocked the raging winter sun.

Her light mind wavered to the event she was due to attend over the next weekend, a fresh tear rose to her faint eyes as her mind reflected to the tragic misfortune.

Elizabeth drew back the weightless curtains allowing more of the cool sun rays to glimmer through the rectangle window bathing the small room with its fresh radiance.

Kim Boggs had past away only a week before the present day, the girls grandmother had died peacefully in a deep dream filled sleep, the teenager wished she had passed on to the place she had spoken about most, a place her unconscious self often drifted to.

Elizabeth's faint eyes strayed from her current trail of thought settling on the haunting castle that watched the colourful street it towered over, her hazel eyes hovered over the unique silhouette that stood before the breathtaking sunrise. The girls curious mind filled with the unnatural images that plagued her vivid dreams, her eyes scanned the green oceans of grass that waved in the light wind, contrasting with the vibrant pink stained rays the orange sun cast, without the statuesque figures that would occupy the shallowed gardens.

"Miss Tanner, do you have anything to add to the subject?" The teenager frowned glancing up to where the voice had sounded, her gaze fell upon the lone man that paced the front of the lecture hall. "Miss Tanner have we been day dreaming again?"

"No." The girls expression deepened, letting her eyes hover over her classmates, noting their amused expressions. "Can you repeat the question please?"

"I was discussing the lines between unconscious dreams and nightmares.." Jeremy Hudson repeated his topic raising his thick grey eyebrows to the quiet girl, Tanner could have laughed at the sceptical expression changing her mind as he repeated his question. "What do you know of them?"

"They're the same thing." Elizabeth replied nodding as the teacher echoed her answer. "What makes you say that?" The man stepped to the middle of the stage he stood on fixing his unwavering eyes on the girl.

"Because in the end they are the same, when have you ever had a dream that didn't turn into a nightmare?" The girl excused her answer explaining the sentence she had given. "When have you ever had a nightmare that didn't have its good points?"

"That's a good answer Elizabeth," The man stated listening to the students distant voice. "Maybe next time I won't have to repeat my question three times before you take note of it."

The girl smiled awkwardly as the class accepted the mans remark with light laughter, her apologetic gaze fell to the letters that she had elegantly weaved across the page of her notebook.

"Hey.." Elizabeth turned addressing the voice that sounded from behind her.

"Hi." She smiled lightly catching the students eyes as she walked through the scarcely filled corridor.

"You showed Hudson." The boy smiled recalling the lesson they had left. "I don't think he expected you to answer him.""Yeah, I didn't even have an answer prepared." The girl shrugged lightly. "I guess it just flew into my head."

"It was a good answer." He replied nodding slowly.

"I'm new here." He pardoned as the girls quizzical eyes tried to place him. "John…"

"Oh. welcome to school." Elizabeth smiled returning his nod sharply. "You're a bit late into the semester.."

"I've got great timing haven't I?" John replied, a slight smile played at the end of his lips curling his features with humour. "I get here on my first day and find out it's the last day until winter break."

"Lucky for some." Elizabeth mirrored his light hearted expression continuing her walk through the narrow building.

"So, what lesson have you got now?" Her classmate questioned easily keeping with her steady pace.

"English literature." Elizabeth answered gesturing to the door they drew closer to.

"Me too." John responded to his own question casting another grin across his already contented features. "I guess you're stuck with me."

"Right.." The girl replied gently pausing to push open the heavy oak door that towered above the pair. "I hope you like poems."

Elizabeth chose her regular seat near the middle of the lecture hall, she found that if she sat in the middle of the students she would blend in and the lecturer wouldn't pick her to answer their questions, it was the unfortunate students who tried to hide in corners that sat like sitting ducks for the teachers questions.

The teenager watched as the empty seats that surrounded her slowly filled with the bored faces of her classmates, minutes dragged before the heavy oak door was closed notifying the class to the beginning of their lesson.

"Tenses." The tired teenagers glanced to where the authority spiked voice rang from. "Words, you youngsters do not talk properly, you see if a classic masterpiece was written in these days said piece would be fouled with meaningless words. Ain't that right?" The elderly woman rounded the corner of the stage she stood behind taking her place at the front of the podium. "Ain't? Dunno? Init?" The woman paused letting her mocking gaze hover over the bewildered students. "This lesson shows the art that is our language. Most people this present day abuse the respectful words." Margaret Petersons icy blue eyes flew over the young faces that studied her, scouring the pupils until she met a pair that refused to meet her own.

"You." The womans gaze bared into the young face that had fixed on the wooden desk that was placed in front of him. "You're new here, you must be Jonathan Roberts?"

The boys muddy brown eyes flew up to greet the teachers attention. "Yeah, you can call me John.""Oh, an abbreviation." Peterson paused as a grin twitched the end of her lips. "Tell me John, what school did you transfer from?""Lincoln high." Roberts answered keeping the fixed gaze that the pair battled to maintain.

"Well, I may hazard a guess that Lincoln high lacks the ability to teach the proper ways of our language."

A slight blush reddened the teenagers cheeks as he retaliated to the womans spoken statement. "In your opinion only, Mame." A soft laugh echoed through the silent hall thickening the casual confrontation.

"In that case I must point you in the direction to two grammatical mistakes you made in your first spoken sentence." The elderly woman breathed refusing to spare a lone fleeting glance at the person who chuckled lightly from the other end of her hall. "You must understand Jonathan, yeah? Is not a meaningful word, you either mean to say yes and, or correct." She paused deepening her justification. " The second is that you asked me to address you as John, you see I am not one to follow abbreviations, you where born with that name. In this class room you will keep it. Another point.." The woman dwelled continuing her speech before the teenager could intervene. "Is that if this country had not evolved into the speech you so commonly use you will have to introduce yourself with sincerity.""In that case Mame." John smiled to the woman who had spoken to him. "I would very much appreciate it if one like yourself would address me as Mr. Roberts in the near future." The teenager grinned as his response was received with stifled laughs accompanied by humoured glances from his fellow students. "Although if you would all care to refer to me as John I would only be to happy to accept it….""I will address my students the way I wish, if you wish, Jonathan, I will only talk to you in the way you understand, I will talk in the way of dirty dish water." Margaret let her watchful eyes rescan the students who had fallen hesitant to continue their observation. "As for the rest of you, I will not accept any intolerant behaviour in my hall."

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth frowned noticing the heavily placed footfalls that fell in with her own rhythmic steps.

"I just wanted to make a stand." John paused glancing down to the girl that refused to look up to him.

"By disrespecting a teacher in front a whole lecture hall?" The girl frowned sighing as she continued to walk through the empty school reception.

"I only wanted to make sure I wasn't given a bad first impression you know? I didn't want to be sectioned of as a dumb wimpy kid who can't stick up for himself."

"Next time chose something else to show off your masculinity." Tanner paused pulling the weighted brass handle from the magnificent door that closed the aged building from the hidden world. "Besides you've only been here a day and you're already the college tough nut. Well done."

"I didn't mean to make it look like that.." John reasoned following the girl who continued her hast walk through the college car park.

"Well you're a little too late." Elizabeth sighed waiting for the student to leave, tugging at the collar of her coat, protecting her skin from the bitter air that snapped at her."Look!" Roberts ended her feeble efforts to discourage him. "Wait! How about I make it up to you?""What?" The teenager narrowed her confused eyes studying the muddy irises that focused on hers."Dinner?" The boy shrugged. "My house seven O'clock?""I barely just learnt your last name." Tanner halted her quickened walk gazing at the persistent student. "Doesn't mystery count for something?" John grinned spreading mischievous dimples through his cheeks."No," Elizabeth stated pulling her gaze after from the boys strong gaze. "I'm busy.""It's the holidays.." Roberts frowned wasting his expression as the teenager drifted from him."I've got things to do." Tanner replied bluntly reaching into the bag that she had slung around her shoulder."Sure." John sighed determined to finish the conversation he started. "Can I give you a ride home?"Elizabeth rolled her eyes theatrically as the teenagers smiled tightly. "Persistence is good too right?""I'm busy." The girl repeated the words she had stated clasping the keys that laid against the base of her bag."Maybe we'll catch up someone time?"

"Yeah, sure." Tanner

Clicked the small button that triggered the red cars head lights she stood by to flashed welcomingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's delicate eyes watched the faded reflection through the small rear view mirror of her car, the tall male figure slowly grew distant as she drove down the lengthy road. She shook her head lightly thinking of the confident stranger, a single honey coloured wave of hair fell to her slender shoulders with the humoured movement.

The bitter winter sun shone from the cold pavements glimmering at her in harsh rays, the girl squinted her eyes in concentration following the narrow road she travelled on, noting the gathering cotton coated clouds that formed above her.

Canopies of trees bordered off the winding road the girl travelled across, framing the single lane with mystic nature, thick branches stretched across the foliage, joining in brief sections providing her with a nature built tunnel.

The teenager tapped lightly on the vehicles steering wheel, humming to the quiet music that floated through the car, travelling on the radios buzzing waves. Her weary gaze drifted back to the clouds hesitantly as the rhythmic music crackled to a halt.

Tanner observed the heavy quilt that smothered the sky, the harsh glares that had shone from the roads smooth surface had disappeared, plunging her vision into the dull winter evening. Elizabeth sighed gently watching the first wispy white drops fall from the blanket that coated the towering tree tops.

Tanner reduced her movement, letting her car crawl through the falling snow, her observant eyes studied the mystical path her headlights had lit for her. A chill broke through her spine running into her nerves as she saw the shadow that loomed above her.

The girls hazel eyes grazed the darkened buildings silhouette that barely stood out against the purple hazed horizon, she raised a delicate hand attempting to clear her vision, wiping her eyes gently. Elizabeth leant forward peering between the paced swipes that brushed across her windscreen.

The girl frowned watching the snow falling heavier around her, her lips parted slightly, watching the bewildering scene play before her as it had done in her previous tainted dreams.

"No…" Tanner breathed blinding stretching out a gloved hand until it reached the small plastic handle, she gently clicked open the door allowing the frantic frozen droplets access to fly into her car, settling on the bare interior.

The teenager climbed from the vehicle refusing to look at anything apart from the darkened structure, her unsteady gaze fixed on the highest window of the house, the level that would have been the attic.

Elizabeth blinked away from the haunting voice that sounded from her past, her grandmothers light tones flooded her mind, forcing her to watch the thickening snow flying from the old rickety house.

Tanner wiped away the iced water that flew at her frozen face stubbornly shaking away from the memory.

Flakes of perfectly formed ice fell from the heavens dancing around the girls shivering form. Elizabeth's uneven breath solidified before her in ghostly white clouds, she folded her numb arms around her chest, pulling at her thick jacket, hoping it would protect her from the glacial air that washed over her, stinging her exposed skin.

"What are you doing here?" Tanner jumped away from the voice that whispered to her through the settling snow, the girl spun around to confront the hidden tones that addressed her.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth echoed the previous question, glaring bewilderedly at bright beam of light that shone blindingly at her adjusting eyes, she unfolded a feeble hand attempting to cover her recuperating vision.

"I saw your car and noticed it wasn't moving so I came to see if you where alright…" The obscured figure lowered the torch, revealing his true identity to the confused girl. A frown creased John's amused features as he held the light source under his chin, his scarcely lit expression mirrored the confusion that flowed through the Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Why are you _here_?" Tanner stiffly reached out a frozen arm gesturing to the road they stood in the middle of, the girls drifting gaze noted the thickening layer of snow that crunched beneath her weight as she moved.

"Like I said earlier. I'm new, I just moved in down the street." The girls classmate reasoned refusing to soften his dazed expression.

"You live _here_?" Elizabeth reworded the boys reply as he nodded silently, allowing the harsh artificial light to play across his features. "Where's your car?"

"Down the road, I was taking another route until I saw your stationary vehicle." Roberts answered seriously, interrupting her before she could ask another question. "Why did you get out of your car?""I don't know.." Tanner paused lightly, casting a fleeting glance to the shadowed building that soundlessly watched over them. "I thought I saw an animal run across the road.. It looked injured..""This isn't great weather to try be a saviour." John breathed watching as his exhale formed a wispy white cloud, the frantic snow flew through its peaceful movement, shattering its grace.

"Yeah, point noted." Tanner stated turning back to her car. "You should get going, the falls getting heavier.."

"Right." John replied letting his eyes wonder over the stable vehicle that stood behind the girl in the lone road. "Good thing you left the engine running… Bad luck about the door.."Elizabeth frowned, following his steady gaze to the soaked fabric of her car. "It could be worse.." the girl turned to the boy who had turned, continuing his speech as he walked back to his own car. "That animal could have been the abdominal snowman."

"Right.." Tanner spiked her reply with humour as she climbed into the freezing vehicle. "I'll see you around.."

"Yeah.." John reply floated through the haze as he disappeared into the frenzied falling snow.

Elizabeth pulled her eyes away from the mystical building they where magnetically drawn to, she fought with her thoughts as they travelled back to it's haunting mystery. The girl drove in silence through the persistent snow until she entered the road that warmly welcomed her.

Thousands of blinking lights watched her careful movements as she stopped her car, climbing out of its damp interior.

The girl studied the Christmas lights that framed each house, the falling frozen drops that flew passed them burned momentarily with there lively colours, before settling on the untouched quilt that hugged the ground.

Tanner's delicate gaze flowed over each brightly lit house, they where all identical apart from the over ground hedges that stood, scattered between each white coated front garden. Her thoughts flew back to her grandmother, not because of the haunted stories that lingered in her mind, but to the fairy tale she had been told whenever her grandmother didn't tell her of the mystical mansion.

Hansel and Gretel, the tale of curiosity and fear, as a child she loved the twisted tale and gingerbread house. However when the dragging years past her she was introduced to the fear that played in the story, and the hidden message that lurked behind the whimsical words.

The twinkling lights that blinked at her resembled the beauty of the gingerbread house, there glimmering appearance reflected to the sweets that framed the imaginary cottage. The snow took the form of icing, thick layers of sugar that had been sprinkled on each dwelling.

Her own curiosity resembled that of the two oblivious children.

The only difference between her and the tale was that she knew from the beginning it would be a nightmare.

The teenager dragged her feet through the thick snow regretting her actions as she saw the destruction she had caused to the peaceful ground, her frozen footfalls trudged to the only house she classed as different in the lines of identical structures.

Elizabeth softly clicked the heavy front door shut behind her slight form, her continuous footsteps lead her through the warm house, she reached up to her face feeling the numbness fade from her cold features.

The girl frowned as she rounded the corner of the large living room, her bewildered eyes scanned the area searching for the people that would have occupied the room, her trailing vision fell on the lone piece of paper that had had been placed on the grand table, held to its position by a small object.

Tanner walked forward eagerly slipping the paper from the under the dome shaped object, her eyes studied the neatly weaved letters that had been scrawled across its snow white surface.

Her neighbour had left her a note, the Tanners had been shopping and the road they had travelled through was closed due to the storm, they would be home as soon as they could.

The girl picked up the lone key that had fallen from the table placing it back onto the wooden top, her delicate hand picked up the object that had held to note to its place.

A smile played at the end of her lips as she studied the item. A house much like the one she stood in was sectioned away in the clear glass dome, glistening snow and glitter swarmed, dancing in the air around it, a lone family carved from trees stood happily in front of the house, standing in the thick white blanket that built from the settling storm.

Tanner placed the globe back to where it had been left, walking elegantly to the tall window that over looked the street.

Her hazel eyes fell once more on the lone mansion, curiosity flooded through her thoughts as she retraced her footsteps back to the heavy front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth raised the thick collar of her jacket against the freezing wind that stung her warm cheeks, the girl pulled roughly at the scarf she tightly wrapped around her neck with warm, gloved hands.

The girls rhythmic steps where carefully placed in the thick snow that crunched under her determined feet. Tanner followed the path that was lit for her by the glimmering Christmas lights, her patient gaze watched their colourful flashes reflect against the glistening white blanket that shone, glittering beneath her.

The teenager continued her unwavering walk, her curious eyes fixed on her unmoving target, the only sound she could hear against the perpetual fall was her own heart beat thumping solidly inside her delicate chest.

The silence that flooded the air weighed heavily on the lone girls shoulders, butterflies fluttered frantically in Elizabeth's stomach as she gradually closed the distance between her and the darkened building.

The girl squinted her eyes, staring into the dusk as she was plunged into darkness, leaving the welcoming Christmas decorations behind her.

Tanner's feet stumbled against the soft quilt that gave way to uneven ground, she stretched out her arms in search of something to grip as she ascended the heightening levels. Her stiff hands tightly grasped a thin metal fence that wound it's way around the hectic snow white maze.

The girl observed the purple haze lift from the sky as she climbed further into the bewildering garden. Her eyes scoured the sky that hung immensely over the tall buildings roof, the thick clouds that had dimmed the town had begun to drift apart, revealing the pitch black heavens that laid beneath.

Elizabeth paused studying the bare sky, watching as the space between the smothering clouds grew, showing her more of the natural night. Millions of stars glistened in the liquid sapphire atmosphere, they shone vibrantly casting the appearance of sequins sewn onto darkened velvet.

Tales that she had been told from her childhood played peacefully in her mind as she took in the magical atmosphere, the musical tones of her nursery teacher floated in the still air around her.

Elizabeth had been told that at night a blanket gets thrown over the world, wrapping each country and city with its warmth and comfort. The blanket had been invented for the purpose of the night, a chance for the world to relax after a long summers day.

Only for there to be one tragic evening before the blanket was cast that it was destroyed. Sabotaged by the people of the sun, the beings that wanted its vibrant waves to always shine down on their planet. They had torn holes in the velveteen quilt allowing the brightness of the sun access to flow through its thick cloth.

The people of the moon and night fought with them until they saw the beauty it created and the gratitude shown by the towns people, they where grateful for the time where they could appreciate both light and dark.

The myth ended with peace between the sun and moon, the mystical beings who had created the blanket came to an understanding that both sun and moon could co-exist in harmony, leaving the blanket the way it was.

The heavy snow that had fallen around Elizabeth had ceased as she paused in thought. Perfect flakes twirled, growing lighter in the chilled air, giving her a chance to see the moon that stood directly above her, shining down on her lone form guiding her to where she needed to be.

A chill fought against the teenagers nerves as she felt a wave of uncertainty pass through her, the natural spot light poured over her, making her centre of its force. Darkened scenes played through her hesitant mind forcing her to take a step back from the previous one she had taken. The twisted fairy tale she had thought of slashed through her mind, she was oblivious to what she had been doing.

Tanner turned, twirling from the place she had stood, torn between what she wanted to do and what she needed to do. The girl turned again, strengthening the thoughts that had feebly crumpled inside her, once again her determined walk continued through the winding path.

Elizabeth listened to the deafening silence, fighting against the haunting noises her mind imagined, refusing to think of the ghostly creatures that lurked in her thoughts. Her tense shoulders hunched as she felt a change in the air, she ducked falling away from the object that brushed against her stiff arm.

The girl frowned gripping onto the thin metal her hands grasped, she searched the daunting sky scouring through the darkness for the hidden creature. Her nervous hazel eyes clasped on the lone set of eyes that returned her gaze, small beady pupils studied her from the height in which the animal had flown.

Tanner's gaze flowed over the mysterious bird observing the way the moonlight shone against it's pure white angelic feathers, the lone owl jerked its head away from the girl moving its bored gaze to the point of her fixation, gesturing for her to continue her journey.

The teenager moved further into the deepening undergrowth feeling the leafless branches of broken trees snatch out, reaching for her in the darkness like cruel claws of malicious creatures hidden, stalking her in the darkness. Elizabeth's paced steps broke through the unharmed white blanket that peacefully covered the uneven ground that in the summer would have been filled with scattered, decaying twigs and dried, lifeless leaves.

The girls tiring steps moved higher as she reached another flat surface, her gaze fell upon the dwelling she levelled with.

Tanner edged towards the towering iron gate that sectioned her away from the building that haunted her dreams, she wrapped a cool hand around one of the bars letting the warmth of her breath pass through the tall fence in small, wispy clouds.

The girl studied the rusted lock that had neatly locked the gate, she eagerly gripped the decaying metal, pulling the tarnished object away from the structure. Elizabeth fell back as she heard the screech that sliced through the silence her senses had adapted to, she held the small metal lock in her shaking hands.

Tanner shoved the item in the pocket of her jacket, feeling the freezing metal skin her skin through the thick material. She nodding briefly before pulling open the iron weaved entrance.

Elizabeth's steady breath caught in her bewildered throat, freezing in the air that floated around her, her unsteady eyes blinked away the image that laid before her.

Tanner frowned lifting her head to study the tall figure that loomed over her, she brushed the delicate green figure with a shaken hand. The girls vision scanned the carved statue, her wavering gaze hovered over the still creatures height. Her memory flew back to the words her grandmother had told her, the eyes that glazed over as she spoke the tale, the wavers that flowed in her voice as she drew the story to an end.

"It was true." Elizabeth stated pulling her gaze away from the over sized bird shaped hedge that watched her as closely as the encouraging owl had done.

Her fleeting gaze flew around the enchanting garden floating past each over sized creature that surrounded her. "Why didn't I believe her?" The girl breathed carelessly moving across the freezing quilt that had been sprinkled over the evenly paved ground.

Tanners gaze greeted each animal that stood in the darkness, a smile played at the tips of her lips as her vision fell in with her grandmothers wise words, her weightless feet glided her through soft undergrowth.

The girl gasped, her searching gaze fell upon the centre of the unnatural garden. A hand stretched from the depths of the earth, it reached from the ground in a bed of lifeless flowers, gesturing to the heavens as if praying for mercy or pleading for help.

Elizabeth walked to the hand, shivering in the cool night air. Her mind knew the hand would have been sinister to anyone but her. She knew its story, she knew he was here.

Tanner edged away from the beautiful art that was laid, scattered through the supernatural garden, her graceful movements flowed until she reached the heavy front door that separated her from the reoccurring dreams she had aged with. Elizabeth pushed against the heavy wood leaning away as it remained in its place, the girl scanned the rusted surface finally catching sight of the ancient brass handle that sprouted from its solid surface. Her shaking hand wrapped around the freezing shape, the girl sighed triumphantly as her efforts where rewarded with dull creaking as the entrance protested against her force.

The teenager gently pushed the door shut, sealing the heavy entrance as she dusted the thick snow away from her shoes. A bewildered frown knitted through her peaceful features as her expecting gaze hovered over the magnificent room she had entered.

Rusted blades laid coated in thick layers of ancient dust on a large wooden table, lone statues had been placed around the room, their identities hidden by sweeping white cloaks.

Tanner fought back a violent shiver that broke through her spine as she saw the unnatural shadows that where cast by the obscured figures. The girls slow footfalls echoed through the darkened building as she walked towards the abandoned table lifting a single candle from its surface. She searched the top of the table finding a dust coated box of matches.

Elizabeth flinched away from the aged flame that frantically flickered to life as she swiped one of the worn matches across the dry wick.

Tanner held the dancing flame in her cool hands examining the rusted metal spikes that decorated the forgotten table.

The girl gasped, cringing back as she heard the uneven floorboards above her creak unevenly.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth tightened her tense grip, holding the candle in front of her as she followed the eerie footsteps that ghostly drifted down from the room above her.

Slivers of dust floated from the ancient beams that held the structure to its place, as they past the small open flame they glowed in shades of pure gold, glimmering with enchantment.

The girl slipped silently across the darkened room until she found access to the next floor. Her anxious footsteps hushed as she climbed, taking her first step onto the towering grey staircase that reached up to the far away heavens.

Cobwebs stretched, knitting across the elegant staircase, casting mystical patterns over the twirled iron beams, rust tarnished the metal joints that entwined with the solid steps.

Tanner breathed quietly feeling her chest shake with each deep intake, her mind raced through the tale her grandmother had told her, it was only now that she realised the beauty and mystery of the riddled words that tempted her into her present voyage.

Elizabeth frowned listening intently to the muffled noises that hushed above her as she slowly grew level with them.

Her delicate eyes squinted as she made out the sounds that broke through the weighted silence, her confusion deepened as her gaze fell upon mounds of shredded paper that had been scattered messily on the worn wooden floor.

The clutter had been spread across the weak floor boards that supported the creaking building. Dozens of smiling faces watched her as she walked past, following her silenced movements with motionless wonder. Thousands of neatly typed letters stood from the man made mess, imprisoning the innocent portraits that where trapped behind their literal prison cells.

The teenagers drawn footsteps dragged across the uneven floorboards, a violent shiver broke through her spine as she heard the sound that had fallen into the silence begin again, echoing through the airy room she stood in. Goose bumps rose across her cool flesh as she saw a small wooden door section her away from rest of the haunted dwelling.

A weary hand reached for the small brass handle that locked the rickety wooden door. The girl frowned studying the handle, her frozen fingers ran over the scratched lines that had been craved around the metal, revealing the aging wood that stood under the chipping varnish.

Freezing air bit at the teenagers skin as she pushed open the protesting door that screeched under her force. Elizabeth stepped through the eerie doorway shivering once again as she attempted to warm herself against the chilled air that washed over her, clinging to her features as if she had been plunged into a frozen lake.

Tanner held out the burning flame she had kept close to her, the small fire flickered in the darkness revealing the concealed room that surrounded her lone form. The fire danced wildly in the wind that swept past her allowing Elizabeth's determined sight to scan the scarcely lit room, her fragile breath floated from her in ghostly pale clouds. Her steady breath caught in her throat, freezing inside her as her vision hovered over the sky that hung above her.

Stars glimmered down on the lonely girl that looked up at the graceful patterns that speckled across the pitch black sky. Broken wooden beams stretched across the night sky, framing the scene with splintered edges like skeleton claws, greedily snatching at each other.

Tanner walked further towards the broken roof, her gaze fixed on the rotten wood that weaved across the night sky. Her graceful advance ceased as the frantic flame she held caught on a lone glistening surface, the girl turned facing the shining object that had caught her tired vision.

The teenagers hazel eyes traced the ghostly form that stood motionlessly under the starry sky, she twirled, circling the lone figure noting the pale moon light shine off its unnatural surface. Elizabeth reached out to the figure running a dainty hand across its slippery surface, feeling her hand glide across its craved features.

The girl hesitated before holding the small candle to its surface, stepping back as her eyes where met with another pair.

Elizabeth's gaze locked with the set of sightless eyes that captured her own, her bewildered gaze travelled over the face that stood only inches from her own. Wide frozen eyes studied her with a peaceful gaze, framed with high cheek bones that held a delicate nose above full pouted lips.

The girl reached out running a hand over her own cheek, feeling her own frozen fingertips brush across her soft skin. Long craved hair framed the ice sculptures beautiful face, waves fell from her head flowing over her slender shoulders, Tanner could imagine the honey coloured waves moving in the graceful wind that swept through the open attic.

She could picture life flooding into the lone sculpture, blood rushing to the girls cheeks as she span happily in the cold winter air, she could imagine the deep hazel irises watch over her with amusement.

Elizabeth's confused stare fell over the ice sculptures slender figure, her steady eyes traced the trailing dress that whirled in the still air frozen to the shape it had been carved to. "Gran…" The teenagers whisper was only meant for herself, her delicate voice was followed by a rush of frantic footsteps echoing around her.

The girl span from the place she stood, feeling her slim wrist knock against the freezing structure she stood beside. "NO!" Tanner gasped diving forward to catch the statue that rocked away from her. The girl cringed back watching the glass like statue collide with the rickety floor boards that welcomingly destroyed its beauty, happily breaking the fragile figure into millions of glistening pieces that scattered across the empty room like fallen diamonds, washing over the wooden surface her frozen feet stood on.

Elizabeth stepped away from the pooled crystals that flew across the floor, her unsteady feet dragged her to the sounds that haunted the abandoned mansion.

"I'm Sorry…" The teenagers voice bounced from the ceiling beams that weaved together above her wavering footfalls as she paced though the chilled room. "The statue.. It was an accident.. I didn't know anyone was here.."

Tanners pleas returned to her in faded echoes, her hesitant steps continued to move across the creaking floorboards, backtracking her previous journey until she found herself at the top of the grand staircase she had climbed with fragile hope.

"I'm leaving…" The girl kept her tone even as she addressed the building. "I won't bother you again, I'm sorry.."

The teenager stood in silence waiting for a reply before walking to the grand door that closed her away from the real world, her shaken hand reached for the heavy brass handle. She lifted the candle her other hand held blowing out the flickering flame, plunging the dimly lit room into endless darkness.

"Don't go…" Elizabeth's shaken breath faltered as she heard the veiled voice float through the cool air.

"Who's there?" Tanner frowned struggling to make out movement in the eclipsed hallway.

"Please don't go…" The teenagers expression deepened, listening to the pain that tinged the soft male voice. "Are you hurt?.."

"No…" Elizabeth listened to the single word float back to her through the damp wood that surrounded her.

"Who are you?" Tanner replied twirling in the darkness that grew weighted above her, before for the distant voice to return.

"Kim?.." Elizabeth flinched from the tone that flowed through the air, guilt poured into her veins as she worded a reply.

"No, I'm not Kim..""Where is she?" The teenager heard the concern that tainted the child like tones.

"She's not here." Tanner excused the question. "Who are you?"

"Edward…" The pitiful voice answered her, the spoken name lingered in the chilled air mimicking the delicate breath that vaporised in front of the lone girl.

"Edward where are you?" Elizabeth's cool hand ran across the dusty table that stood solidly at her side, her delicate fingers traced over its aged surface until she felt a small object collide with her movement.

The girl eagerly picked up the box carefully laying it in the palm of her hand as she tried not to drop it, she squinted her eyes in the darkened room although the gesture gained no success to her smothering surroundings.

"Here.." Tanner flinched back as she struck the match against the box, feeling her heart jump into her throat as she was confronted with the source of the broken voice.


	6. Chapter 6

The small flame Elizabeth held between her and the scarcely lit figure danced frantically in the cool air, reflecting its small fire in her frozen hazel eyes. Deep brown, glassy irises fixed on hers, braking the contact as the boy watched emotions flow across her cool features. He stepped back apologetically frowning as the girls wide eyes traced over him.

Tanner silently let her gaze hover gently over the slim figure that stood motionlessly before her.

Scars webbed across the deathly pale face that hesitantly grew further away from her own. Sharp cheek bones framed the mans pouted pale grey lips, a straight nose drew down the centre of his features below empty brown eyes. Deep purple rings bordered the mans saddened, hollow eyes matching the pitch black hair that messily fell around his inert expression.

The girls hesitant vision dropped to the his arms, noting the attire he had been dressed in. Metallic buckles shone against black leather, holding his makeshift outfit together contrasting with his pale flesh.

Elizabeth's rhythmic heart thumped solidly inside her frozen chest as her eyes caught the razor sharp glimmer that shone from his hands. Metallic clicks sounded unevenly, symbolising the mans nervous regret.

"Kim…" The girl snatched her distant gaze away from her pitied mind, catching the mans weary eyes. Her soft breath blew over the flickering match. She gasped feeling the burning flame bite her cool flesh, her free hand grabbed at the lone candle she had placed on the table. The liquid wax that previously ran from the wild flame had frozen around its slender form, gliding across its smooth surface.

Tanner frowned ignoring the pain that weakly pulsed through her hand, her faint gaze met the mans uncertain eyes, he echoed his previous greeting, edging timidly towards the lone girl.

"I'm not Kim…" Elizabeth dropped the mans pained gaze as she saw moisture glisten over his deep brown irises.

"Where is she?" Tanner fought back the uneven breath that cut through her throat, slicing the inside of her neck with sharp knives, her aggrieved thoughts where echoed with feeble clicks of metallic blades. "She isn't here anymore.."

"Can you let me see her?" The teenager blinked away her blurred vision, coughing lightly as she listened to the soft child like voice. "I can't…"

"Why?" Elizabeth caught the boys unsteady eyes with her own, frowning as she addressed the innocence that oozed from his unknowing features. "Kim Boggs died… I'm her grand daughter.."

"She's dead?…" Tanner studied the pouted lips that parted slightly, shaping the word the ghostly man had spoken, rephrasing her words.

"She was very old, I loved her very much.." The girl replied nodding at the feeling of tears stinging her widened eyes. "Was she hurt?"

"No." Tanner paused, swallowing the sorrow that choked her slender throat. "She pasted away in her sleep, she wasn't hurt, she was in peace.."

"Do you miss her?" Elizabeth frowned at the sensitive voice that addressed her softly, her hesitant gaze floated back to his brown irises, noting the depths that lurked in his scarcely lit eyes. "I always will." She breathed watching the fragile man nod. "I miss her too."

"How long have you lived here?" Tanner replied, feeling sorrow radiant from the his hurt features.

"A long time.." He paused thoughtfully stepping away from her slim form. "You shouldn't be here.."

"Why not?" Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows together, letting her sight hover over the surroundings the small flame lit for her.

"I hurt people. They don't like me…" Edward grimaced as the teenager interrupted his speech, closing the distance between them.

"They didn't give you a chance. They saw you where different and didn't want you, they didn't see who you really are..""You don't know me.." The man lifted his gaze from the hazel eyes that stood inches below his own. "You don't know what I've done. I might hurt _you_.."

"Is this about Jim?" Elizabeth refused to stop her sentence as she saw the mans eyes fall to the worn floorboards that creaked under his shifting weight.

"He would have killed both of you." Tanner continued, nodding as the man raised his timid vision back to hers. "You saved the woman you loved. If you hadn't you would be dead and Kim would have suffered."

"I hurt him. I killed him. My father told me to never kill." The child like man shook his head woefully avoiding her determined glare. "Never hurt, never do something out of spite…"

"Is that the reason you think no one likes you?" Tanner withdrew the hand she lifted to him as he flinched away from her feather light touch.

"I don't fit in.." Edward backed away, metallic clicks echoed with his subtle movement. "They'll never except me, no matter what I do I'll never be normal.""No one is normal." Elizabeth stated remaining in her place, gesturing with the small flame that flickered sorrowfully in the weighted air, the burning light lit the cobwebs that hung weightlessly over their still figures, shining in the darkened room. "_Normal _doesn't exist.""I can't go down there." Edward breathed shaking his head against her protests. "They're right not to want me there."

"No they're not. They don't even know you're up here. They think this place is empty, it's been a long time since you went there…" Tanner watched the mans delicate lavender eyelids flutter against her persistent words. "Everyone's changed, it's a new world out there. You deserve to be part of it.."

"They thought I was a freak.." The man sighed his words as if reciting a line he had said too many times.

"That was one persons opinion." The teenager stepped forward, noting the man remained in his place, she continued her advance gently continuing with her speech. "One person against all the people that loved you. All the people who wanted to show you the world. They wanted you to have a _life_.." She paused reflectively holding the candle closer to him, watching the light dance across his delicate face, casting shadows over his unnatural features. "This isn't a life. You need company, you need friends.." Her tired heart thumped unevenly as his deep brown eyes caught onto hers. "You need love.."

"It doesn't change anything…" Edward paused keeping her eyes fixed on his, he looked deeper into the brown and green pools that merged, melting warmly together, welcoming him. "I'm not like them.""Things have changed." Tanner replied not giving the man time to return to his speech. "There're people out there just like you. Everyone is different out there. You just need to give _them _the chance they didn't give _you_.."

"I can't go down there.." Edward repeated his tired sentence, torture flickered in his deep, mournful expression.

"So let people come here…" Elizabeth nodded lightly as the man blinked silently in response. "They won't want to see me." He retorted shaking his lowered head away from the teenager."They'll want to get you noticed." Tanner insisted patiently studying him. "They'll want to get to know you. You don't have to go to them. They can come to you."

"You would do that for me?" A delicate frown fluttered across the mans ageless expression.

"Yes." The girl stated refusing to brake the shared gaze they held weakly over the lone flickering flame.

"Why?" The mans lips framed the word, reflecting on the bewildered thoughts that ran through his lonely mind.

"Because I know you."


End file.
